Clyde McBride Bear
Clyde McBride is Lincoln's best friend as a Bear on The Wonder Pets Meet The Loud House 2005. He is a nerdy, intelligent 11-year-old African-American boy who is the adopted only child of his same gender parents, Howard and Harold McBride. As Lincoln's best friend, Clyde shares a lot of the same interests as him, such as video games and science fiction movies, and is always willing to help his buddy Lincoln in his endeavors. However, he is often distracted by his obsessive crush on Lincoln's oldest sister, Lori (who doesn't like him at all), and has trouble acting normal around her. Clyde is awkward, caring, and nerdy, but sweet and supportive at the same time. Lincoln can always count on Clyde to help him with a plan. Like Lincoln, Clyde has a passion for comic books, video games, and science fiction movies. He is also a cat lover and owns two cats that he loves very much, despite how his oldest cat Cleopawtra always misbehaves. Clyde is quite intelligent beyond his years. He knows how to do taxes and about table manners as seen in "A Tale of Two Tables" and knows how to take care of babies. In addition, he seems mildly rich through his parents, given his nice house and lifestyle as shown in "Attention Deficit" and "Roughin' It". He is socially inept, but ultimately a very friendly and kind person. Clyde is patient and enjoys the company of all of Lincoln's sisters, since he gets lonely with being an only child. Clyde is very neurotic, cowardly, cautious, and worrisome. He has asthma, which requires him and his dads to carry an inhaler everywhere. According to his parents, he cannot consume meals with too much sugar or orange juice with pulp. Clyde is allergic to all kinds of nuts, especially peanuts, as well as gluten (possibly non-celiac gluten sensitivity). "Dance, Dance Resolution" shows that he suffers from acrophobia, a fear of heights, and can show severe signs of altitude sickness because of it. Clyde often panics and overreacts; when he does, he hyperventilates into a paper bag that he carries with him at all time. Clyde is a huge fan of Blarney, the show's version of Barney the Dinosaur as seen in "The Price of Admission". He knows all of Blarney's songs by heart. He also owns many stuffed animals that keep him company. Clyde has his own laptop and a white noise machine in his room. "April Fools Rules" shows that he has a baseball trophy, possibly passed down from Harold (who used to be a baseball player). A running gag on the show is Clyde's unhealthy and obsessive crush on Lori. Seeing, hearing, or even thinking about her causes him to freak out, bleed profusely through his nose, and act like a malfunctioning robot in some cases. He occasionally faints as well. In his closet, Clyde has a shrine filled with candid pictures of Lori and treasures things she gives him or has touched or he has stolen from her. Clyde also sends Lori gifts, as seen in "Change of Heart", but Lori stores Clyde's gifts in a box. Sometimes, Clyde tries to sabotage Lori and Bobby's dates, but always fails and ends up making their love stronger. Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Tan Characters Category:Nerds Category:Characters who wear glasses Category:Cowards Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with freckles Category:Wonder pet Category:FullSize Doll as Pets